Themes in Passing
by EnjeruJoshin
Summary: A small collection of one-shots written back in 2005-2006 for iyfic contest on livejournal
1. A Girl Always Remembers Her First Time

**In this and all stories I write, none of the characters belong to me**

Week 34 in iyfic contest. Theme was First Time. Kagome reminisces about and recovers from the first time, and then Inuyasha opens his mouth.

Title: A Girl Always Remembers Her First Time

Word length: 449 (according to Word)

Rating: PG-13 (For Inuyasha's mouth)

Warnings: Foul Language, Implied Sexual Situations...

* * *

It was hot. Kagome was sweaty and tired. She had broken her bike for the umpteenth time from riding it down a hill that wasnt meant for wheels. Her backpack had been trying to kill her. Walking was no longer an option.

He smelled earthy, like upturned soil, but entirely male. The feel of his hair against her skin was almost softer than the silk kimono she wore during festivals. She could hear him breathing and felt his heartbeat against her chest. It was like riding a roller coaster, but somehow much more pleasurable. Between her legs she could feel his muscles flexing, tightening, stretching. It stirred something awake deep in the pit of her stomach, and the more they moved and the faster he went, the more exhilarating that feeling got. Kagome wanted to reach up and stroke his furry ears, but it was all she could do to keep her arms wrapped around him, to hold on as he soared with her to heights she had never known.

When it was over, her knees were shaky and she could hardly catch her breath. She collapsed into a nice puddle of Kagome and spent a few moments trying to regain her sense of reality. She couldn't believe she had let him do that. She also couldn't believe that she wanted more than anything to do it again and again and again. Breathing, thinking, feeling of only him: the most beautiful male she had ever met.

"Oi, bitch! Are you going to fucking sit there all day or are you going to get your pathetic human ass up and help me find these shards?"

"Osuwari."

And then he had to open his big mouth and ruin a perfect moment.

"Could you please, Inuyasha, have some courtesy for once? I've never done that before; give me some time to recover. It's not like you gave me the chance to decide whether or not I wanted to do that. My knees are like jello."

"What the fuck is jello?" Inuyasha sneered as he spat dirt out of his mouth and started to stand back up. "And why are you acting so weird? It's not like I did anything special. Did you want to walk the rest of the way or what?"

"Never mind, Inuyasha, never mind." Kagome stood up and dusted off the back of her skirt. "It's not like you'd understand."

"Understand what, bitch?"

"Boys in my time dont take girls on high flying piggy back rides! I wasn't expecting it!"

"Oi, bitch. I'm a dog-demon. I'm not a fucking pig."

"Never mind, Inuyasha."

"Oi, bitch, where are you going now?"

Kagome sighed. "Osuwari."


	2. Just When Things Were Looking Up

**In this and all stories I write, none of the characters belong to me**

Week 35 for iyfic contest. Theme was Crossover. Kikyou's introspection as she is brought back to life.

Title: Just When Things Were Looking Up

Genre: Humor(ish) some Angst

Word Count: 173

Rating: G

* * *

It is odd, really, this feeling of completeness. I have never felt quite as happy as I do now. My duty is complete and my body burned, and this resting place is quite nice - Oooh, look at that flower! So pink and lovely! I twirl around a bit in the grassy field, content with my lot in the afterlife.

That black cloud looks so odd- oh no! Not me! Not now! I was so happy!

The next thing I know I'm looking into his amber eyes, in a body that isn't exactly mine.

_Don't call my name!_

_Dammit, just when things were finally looking up, he has to go ruin it again! I thought I sealed him forever!_

_Why must cruel fate choose to pick on me? Why?_

_Oh well, stupid witch, death for you. Should have not tried to resurrect someone who was more powerful than you. Ruined my perfectly good afterlife._

_Now, deal with the traitorous half-breed and go back to my flowers and grassy hill._

_Unlife is so pressing._


	3. Too Far

**In this and all stories I write, none of the characters belong to me**

Week 44 in iyfic contest. Theme was Broken. Miroku goes too far this time.

Title: Too Far

Word Count: 519

Rating: PG-13 to be safe

Genre: Humor

Warning: Mentions unmentionable groping

* * *

As Kagome finally managed to pull herself and her huge bag out of the well, she noticed something was off. Not only was Inuyasha nowhere to be found, but no one was waiting for her at the top, not even Shippou. This was odd, to say the least, seeing as how she had just spent the last week in her own time.

She made her way to the village, tripping only once -something she was quite proud of considering the weight of her backpack on this occasion- to find that things were amiss with the group.

Miroku and Inuyasha were both no where to be found, and Shippou was attempting to console a very distraught Sango. After a bit a prodding and an immense amount of sobbing from the slayer, Kagome learned that Miroku was unconscious, and Inuyasha had hauled him off to Kaede for medical treatment.

Kagome sat down and wrapped her arm around Sangos shoulders.

"It'll be okay, Sango. We've fought demons before, and Miroku has been through worse. He'll be back on his feet in no time! Kaede will take good care of him. I promise."

Sango broke from her weeping, "Screw that lecher! I hope he's out for days and wakes with a killer headache. He deserves it this time. Groping my rear is one thing, but this time he went too far!" She took a deep breath and went back to bawling, only she was louder than before.

Kagome was at a loss. "What exactly did he do this time? Did you stumble upon another girl who said she wanted to bear his children?"

Sango shook her head. "Oh, that wouldnt have been a shock. He... he..." Sango's face deepened in color, which was fairly amazing considering she was beet red from crying for so long. Her voice dropped. "He touched me..." And she broke off into another wail.

"Okay, so he groped you in a place that wasn't proper?" Sango nodded. "And you hit him and knocked him out?" Sango nodded again. "Okay, this is normal. We've done this before. He'll be okay. There's no need to cry." Kagome tried to be the voice of logical reason, despite her wanting to find the monk and hit him a few times more for good measure.

Sango snorted. Then she got up, still weeping, and stumbled her way over to the nearby hut. From out the shadows she pulled two large objects, and then promptly fell to her knees and clutched them to her chest.

Watching from where she was sitting, Kagome raised an eyebrow and looked to Shippou for clarification.

He shrugged. "She broke Hiraikotsu on Miroku's head. She's fixed it before. I dont see why she's making such a fuss."

Kagome stifled her giggles and tried very hard to smooth her face into serenity, as the slayer broke into a new round of keening. She calmly stood up and walked in the opposite direction, leaving Shippou to tend to Sango.

Five minutes later she had made it to what she felt was a safe distance from the village and broke into uncontrollable laughter.


	4. The Truth

**In this and all stories I write, none of the characters belong to me**

Week 45 in iyficcontest. Theme was Missed Opportunities. Inuyasha reflects on the past...

Title: The Truth

Rating: PG-13 (A few curse words, some implied violence)

Genre: Angst

Word Count: 606

Betas: silverontherose and docbevculver

* * *

Inuyasha sat up high in Goshinboku and thought about the past. He brought up, mulled over and examined every point in his life where, if he had just told her the Truth, things could have turned out differently.

He should have told her the Truth the first time she caught him with Kikyou. But he was young and foolish and had convinced himself that Kagome knew the Truth, when it was more than obvious that she thought he still loved Kikyou. Pride and stubbornness both got in the way then and all he could do was watch her as she ran off. If he had just stopped her; if he had just told her the Truth then...

It was his fault anyway. Everything was always his fault. Kikyou was dead; his fault. Kikyou was brought back; his fault. Kagome was back in her time in tears; also his fault. He could deal with it on his own, but how could he have explained it to Kagome. It wasn't because he was in love with the shell that was now Kikyou, but because he loved the Kikyou that once was that he had to do whatever it took to see her rest peacefully again. Even if it meant he had to go with her. He wanted to stay with Kagome and that was the Truth. But he had to see his old love back to where she belonged. If that meant that he had to leave behind his new love, then Kagome was better off not knowing he loved her at all.

When Naraku killed Kikyou again was also a good time to tell Kagome the Truth. This time it was fear that kept his counsel. Fear that Kikyou wasnt really gone, just broken, and still unable to move on into the afterlife. Fear that letting his true feelings for Kagome show would only make her even more of a target than she already was. He was also afraid that Kagome would reject him, because who wants a filthy half-breed as a mate?

Flashes of a broken and bloody Kohaku and an amputated Kouga burned in his minds eye. The truth back then wasnt of his love for Kagome, but that that he was a monster who didn't deserve a hole to shit in. A fit of rage due to Naraku and a temporary loss of sanity, humanity, and Tessiaga had driven Inuyasha to removing the three final shards from their owners in the most violent way. Self-loathing kept him from telling Kagome the Truth for good.

But the best time ever to tell Kagome the Truth was right before the jewel was completed, after they had finally defeated Naraku. Kagome had resumed her looks of hero worship and no longer had faint horror in her gaze when she came to him. But he had still been afraid and he let her complete and purify the jewel without telling her. She vanished before he could grab her and beg her to stay with him, not that it would have mattered.

500 years later, he sat in Goshinboku looking down on her. He watched silently as she screamed out her inner pain and tried the well over and over. He kept to himself when her family came out to console her. 500 years and 4 wives later the Truth wasn't exactly true anymore. He had moved on. He had loved again. Older and wiser now, he knew that she'd never move on if he made himself known to her. It was his decision to allow her time to grow up that kept him in Goshinboku unmoving and unnoticed.

* * *

Week 46 Sequel is X-rated and posted to Media Miner under the author name Akuneko.


End file.
